fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Benedcikte Rinneman
"I want to draw you as one of my french girls" -Benedickte asking permission to Erlithe to draw her Summary Benedickte is a first year high school student from the demon huntresses academy academy “Pome de Terre” She is an appasionate and excentric artist Appearance Personality She is extremely extrovert and likes to analyze the people she meets to get additional inspiration for her art. She is also can be really messy and don't use to remember where does she leaves her own things Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Name: Benedcikte Rinneman Origin: Daemons,War,Secrets & Yuri (Daemonsfestverse) Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Demon Slayer, ningeki’s user Date of Birth: 30/07/2199 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Birthplace: Pixle Town Weight: 50kg Height: 1.58 Likes: * Drawing * Old style cartoons * Experiment with colors * Stand up comedy shows * Gummy Bear Lamps Dislikes: * Red chilis * The brown color Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Green Hobbies: * Draw (a lot) * Watch old cartoons * Make decorations for her friends clothes * play shoot them up games Values: She always tries to be a nice person and help other people unless there’s a conflict between to or more parts where she have to choose a band Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Omega Hunters Previous Affiliation: Themes: Posin Combat Statistics Tier: 10-A | 10-C Powers and Abilities: ''' * '''By Herself: '''Enhanced senses (can perceive ningekis and daemons whose are abstract entities), hand to hand combat, immunity to conventional disease * '''Ningeki's average powers:Abstract Existence (type 1), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction , she can attack mind, soul and concept at the same time, regeneration (high-godly) and immortality (type 9) (scales from Dimensional daemons), can negate high godly regeneration and immortality (type 9), , ressitence to mind, soul and concept attacks,transmutation, Existence Erasure and Causality Manipulation * Her own ningeki's powers: transmutation, Existence Erasure, 'Possession, Pocket Reality Manipulation, sealing '''Attack Potency: ' Athlete level '''(can ''support military level trainment and fight close to close with other girls in the same level)' | Below Average level '(The Art of Craft have an attack of 0) '''Art of Craft attacks bypass physical durability '''Speed: Human level with super sonic speed when drawing | FTL combat and react for The Art of Craft’s (Can transmute a light Demon before his light blast travels more than a metter) Lifting Strength: Athletic human Striking Strength: Athlete level Durability: Athlete level (by her own) Possibly Building level for The Art of Craft (should be comparable in ressistence to other ningekis like Erlithe’s Cherry Pie) Abstract existence and regeneration makes The Art of Craft hard to kill Stamina:High Range: Melee (by her own) tens of metters (The Art of Craft action range) Standard Equipment: * Fairy Seeds: She requires of this item to can charge The Art of Craft’s powers Intelligence: She have good grades as most of her classmates, she is very creative in a bunch of aspects but in fighting she just use her basic powers without many variations Weaknesses: All ningekis users are way more vulnerable than their ningekis and if they are killed their ningekis will pass to the other world Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Art of Craft (Phase I): Benedickte’s ningeki, she can transmute different beings into cartoonish versions of themselves, her movement range is 7m # You-Kar-toon: this technique requires Benedickte to first draw an animated version of her target, after TAoC can invoke ink from that drawing that transmutes the target into a version of himself similar to the drawing, TAoC has complete control over the target and all his powers are increased by 10% for 70 seconds (if the target does not have ningeki properties it will acquire them, it can work with trees, for example), after that time the target is completely erased, she can use this on only one target at a time and is touch based # Drawing Case: She can save her possesed beings in a case, since they are here they won’t be destroyed even if the timt limit have passed # Fakes Paradise: '''She creates a painting that can be camouflaged as part of the enviroment and needs to be relatively quiet to works, if someone touchs it he will be sealed into a pocket dimension that looks similar to the painting '''Key: First Season Benedickte 'Note: ' Daemons power The great chief demons are conceptual beings that come from a dimension that is basically a crack in the factory of reality (a realm of infinite dimensions), the BD unconsciously send part of themselves to universes of lower dimensions and these lesser demons get into reality by turning life from the area into more demons like them, when they are transmuted they proceed to be erased from all planes of existence as if they never existed, the lesser demons can also transmute other demons if they weaken it enough. The form of minor Daemons found in the "Regular" universe is not their true form, it is just a projection linked to an egg in its respective Big Boss demon nest, thanks to the fact that minor demons are immortal and can regenerate even if the reality factory is resseted, Ningeki users The ningeki is the soul, mind and concept of someone empowered by the essence of demons, have the same properties (the only difference is that they cannot transmute others as demons do), even their "true selfs" are protected in dimensional cracks of the reality factory and can harm and kill minor demons and other ningekis. Gallery Category:Tier 10 Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Transmutation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users